


Sweet water river

by Holly57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sweet water river, choni, depressed thoughts, swangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Cheryl’s sweet water river suicide attempt but instead of the core four saving her it’s toni and swangs.





	Sweet water river

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide attempt and depression warnings

The cold breeze and surrounding snow made the water look so welcoming, like it will wash away all Her worry’s, So she kept on hitting the ice with the heavy axe trying to get to the flowing water below.

But then Cheryl thought of Toni her loving, supportive and beautiful girlfriend, she knew Toni would grief for a couple months but then move on with her life and that thought made Cheryl wish that the ice would break quicker.

It’s not like Cheryl didn’t say goodbye, she sent Toni a text even though Cheryl knows she deceives better then just text, she deserves better then Cheryl herself.

But what she was about to do isn’t about Toni and their blossoming relationship, it’s about wanting to be with Jason and get away from her horrid mother and all the memories that come from the loveless home.

Of course Cheryl left her mother a note, explaining how it’s all her fault but Cheryl still doesn’t blame her, Cheryl blames herself if she had been a better daughter, had followed every rule then they would still have a full family.

Just as the ice was breaking enough for Cheryl to finally join her brother she heard screams from the other side of the lake.

At first she didn’t want to look at who she knows will be at shore, Cheryl wanted to remember her last moments with Toni being their lovely morning not Toni screaming across a lake.

But she reluctantly turns her head immediately spotting Toni, sweet pea and fangs across at shore all screaming at her to drop the axe and to come back to shore, but she can’t she needs to see her brother again and be without her mother.

But then she sees Toni’s distraught face which was lined with tears and she feels panicked finally knowing that she doesn’t want this, she doesn’t want to die, but as soon as she takes a step towards shore the ice breaks and Cheryl plunges in, the last thing she heard was Toni’s terrified scream.

The water was cold and she couldn’t breathe, she wanted to get out. She was kicking and screaming but soon the water won and she passed out.

**

Toni was at the whyte wrym cleaning the bar when she got a text and immediately checked who it was from, once she saw it was from her girlfriend she smiled but the smile soon disappeared when she read the text.

‘Toni my love, I’m so sorry but what I’m about to do isn’t about us, In fact you have given me joy in my last couple weeks but I have to go be with Jason now. I hope you understand and know I will always love you Toni<3.’

Toni almost dropped her phone as she was frozen to her spot, only knowing one thing that her girl was going to kill herself.

“Hey tiny, you ok” Sweet pea called out from next to his boyfriend fangs at the end of the bar.

She quickly snapped out of it and ran towards them shoving her phone in their face showing them the text.

“Oh shit” fangs said as Toni took her phone back and jumped over the bar.

“Let’s go” Sweet Pea said already pulling his moterbike keys out of his pocket.

They quickly drove to Sweetwater River knowing that’s where Cheryl would be. As soon as they got to the edge of the lake they saw Cheryl dressed in white hitting the ice with an axe.

So they started screaming trying to convince her to come back to shore but it was like she couldn’t hear them.

“Red come on” sweet pea yelled preparing to run across the ice but was stopped by fangs shaking his head and explaining that the ice wont hold.

“Cherry, babe please come back to shore, let’s talk” Toni begged tears falling down her face freely and then Cheryl turned around.

Cheryl was still holding the axe and she too had tears streaming down her face but looked like she was in deep thought. As they prepared to start yelling again cheryl took a step forward and they all immediately felt relieved.

But them the ice underneath her feet broke and she went plunging into the freezing cold water.

Toni let out a terrifying scream before darting over to the hole that Cheryl dropped through sweet pea and fangs on her trail.

As soon as they reached the hole Toni stuck her hands in desperately trying to grab Cheryl but to no avail.

“Guys look she difting we need to open up a whole her to get her” fangs called out as he pointed to a spot a couple metres infront of Cheryl’s floating body.

Sweet pea rushed over and started punching the ice untill the water was mixed with blood and the ice finally gave in.

Toni reaches into the newly made hole and grabbed onto Cheryl lifeless body as fangs helped her lift it out, placing Cheryl still body onto Toni’s lap.

Sweet pea and fangs gathered around Cheryl and Toni, sweet peas fists still bleeding and looking broken.

“Babe come on wake up please” Toni begged as she started cpr on her girlfriends non breathing body.

They all sighed in relief Why Cheryl shot up spitting our water and then falling back into Toni’s lap.

“Cheryl your alive” Toni said happily as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist.

“W..what happened” Cheryl asked clearly confused.

Fangs had decided to give them some time alone, so he grabbed his boyfriends arm and pulled him up talking about sorting out his broken hands.

“Baby you feel through the broken ice” Toni said softly as she started stroking Cheryl’s hair.

Cheryl looked ashamed as she said “oh” and Toni had to ask.

“why did you do it cherry” Toni asked and cheryl looked down at her even whiter hands from the cold water.

“I just couldn’t be living with my mother anymore in that loveless house, I wanted to be with Jason, so I went to the last place I saw him and was prepared to actually do it. But then I saw your face and I knew I didn’t actually want to and as soon as I walked towards you guys the ice gave out. I tried so hard to fight it but the water won and I passed out” Cheryl explained still looking down.

Toni carefully lifted her head and placed a kiss on her lips. Then placing their foreheads together so she can see into Cheryl’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I love you cheryl, but if things ever get that bad again then tell me and I will help” Toni assured and Cheryl gave her a small smile.

“Ok and I love you too babe” Cheryl said before kissing Toni again.


End file.
